pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flannery (Adventures)
Flannery is Lavaridge Town's Gym Leader in the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Background Flannery specialises in using Fire-type Pokémon, and is in charge of the Lavaridge Gym. Personality Flannery has a very kind and authoritative personality for her young age, as she was able to successfully co-ordinate the Gym Leaders' response to the rising threat of Team Magma and Team Aqua. Skills Flannery is masterful in her control over Fire-type Pokémon, as she was able to hold off the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre; albeit for a short period of time before Aqua Admin Shelly intervened. Appearance Flannery is identical in appearance to her game counterpart. Plot Ruby and Sapphire Chapter Flannery appears alongside Winona, as they greet Norman training his son, Ruby. Winona states that the Pokémon Association sent them to bring Norman back to his Gym, as Flannery reveals that she hasn't been too responsive either. Norman leaves Ruby unconscious on the ground, complying with Flannery and Winona. Later, Flannery trains arduously at the Lavaridge Gym with her Magcargo, as Winona commends her abilities. She informs Flannery that a young trainer has recently come to the Association's attention, who has been able to defeat Brawly, Roxanne and Wattson. Flannery resolves herself to fight against Sapphire, as both Amber and Shelly of Team Aqua appear before her. The two admins ask whether she knows Sapphire, to which Flannery evades an attack from their Pokémon. Later, when Sapphire arrives at Lavaridge Town, Flannery emerges gagged and bound from a cable car alongside Matt. He thanks Flannery for her helpful advice, as a tear wells in her eye. Sapphire jumps onto the cable car, and realises that Flannery has been severely injured. When Sapphire begins to attack Matt, she is thrown back next to Flannery by the sheer force of his Azumarill's Hydro Pump. As the cable car begins to flood with water, Flannery and Sapphire begin to drown, prompting Matt to protect himself in an air bubble generated by his Azumarill. Whilst Flannery and Sapphire are unable to move, Matt sends out his Sharpedo to attack them. As Sharpedo moves in to attack, Sapphire pushes Flannery out of the way. Matt is surprised that Flannery is still able to move around, let alone breathe. He sends his Sharpedo around for a second attack, as Sapphire uses her Rono to protect Flannery. However, much to both Flannery and Sapphire's surprise, his Sharpedo's teeth grow back, as Matt proclaims his victory. He reports back to the other Aqua Admins, as the water level begins to decrease, prompting Flannery to gasp for breath. Sapphire reveals that she used his Sharpedo's broken fangs to break a hole in the glass, defeating Matt swiftly with Lairon's Take Down. As the cable car begins to fall to the ground, Sapphire leaps out, carrying the weakened Flannery. She apologises to Sapphire for revealing her name, but commends her skills as a Pokémon Trainer. As Flannery attempts to pursue the other Team Aqua members, Sapphire inquires as to where she is going. Flannery reveals that their plan must have something to do with Mt. Chimney, and that it is her duty as a Gym Leader to stop them. Sapphire resolves herself to assist Flannery, as the two fly across the terrain on her Tropius. They notice a huge machine situated next to the volcano, as Flannery tells Sapphire to destroy it. However, Shelly attacks them with his Pelipper, as Flannery tells Sapphire to get past him and attack. Flannery uses her Tropius' Magical Leaf attack, as the machine becomes primed. Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon trainers